A New Threat
by SarT1991
Summary: It had been two years since Deep Blue attacked and was defeated. Now two years later a new threat is coming from a completely different dimension with its good prince and princess and her protectors. Rest of description in first chapter


English names being used.

Kayley/Elliot

Zoey/Dren

Corina/Jace

Bridget/Sardon

Kiki/Tarb

Renee/Wesley

Berry/Tyson

Allie/Jayden

* * *

It had been two years since Deep Blue attacked and was defeated. Now two years later a new threat is coming from a completely different dimension with its good prince and princess and her protectors. Soon Elliot falls for the princess. Zoey falls for Dren after Mark cheats on her. Corina falls for the prince. Sardon comes back and he and Bridget start a relationship. Kiki and Tarb don't know they're technically dating. Renee and Wesley even start to date. Then there is Berry and Tyson who have been dating for a few years now. And the princess's protectors are dating, even though they were told it was forbidden.

* * *

 **At Café Mew Mew:**

"Girls! Get back to work now!" Elliot yelled in a foul mood going back to his room.

"Jeez…what crawled up his butt and died?" Zoey asked annoyed as she swept up the floor.

"I don't know, but this is unacceptable. I should not be treated like a simple commoner." Corina complained as she scrubbed the tables

"Come on this is fun!" Kiki called out throwing dishes in the sink, while Bridget washed them and Berry dried them. They did it this way so that Kiki or Bridget couldn't drop and break them.

Renee was at one of her modeling jobs so she couldn't be at work at this time.

"I think he's upset because that Hilary chick broke up with him last night. I tried telling him there are other fish in the sea, but he didn't listen." Wesley explained coming up from the basement with a worried look on his face.

"Something up Wesley? You look worried." Bridget asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I don't know yet. I have to get Elliot and we have to wait for Renee." Wesley said just as Renee came through the door.

"You called? It sounded urgent." Renee said setting a bag down on a table.

"Yeah, I'll get Elliot and you girls meet us in the basement. We'll be down in a few minutes." Wesley stated walking upstairs to get Elliot.

* * *

 **In Mezatopia:**

Mezatopia was once a beautiful place to live, but now is becoming a desolate universe.

As of late Mezatopia became under attack by an unknown alien race. At first there were just a few aliens, but when Mezatopia's army retaliated and beat those aliens others came and they came with many others and overthrew Mezatopia's army within seconds.

After the unknown aliens invaded they had demanded that they give in and give them what they wanted. What they wanted was their land, their crops, their homes and their women; money was nothing.

At first the king and queen of Mezatopia tried to go against them, but eventually gave in saying they could have whatever they wanted. The only thing that the king and queen would not give up was their daughter, so they tried to hide her…that didn't last long considering their daughter was very high strung and doesn't believe in their rules or the aliens.

"I can't believe you just gave into them! I mean, come on! We could've gone to neighboring towns and gotten help from them. First off I'm not marrying one of them, nor am I marrying Prince Humperdink or whatever his name is." The princess cried out obviously pissed off.

"First off Kayley his name is Prince Hamperton and he's a great guy and your father chose him for you, as I have chosen Princess Dana for your brother Jace." The queen said simply obeying her husband's rules.

"Yeah and Jace isn't happy about that either!" Kayley shot out.

"Well it doesn't matter what you or your bother think! When I make a rule, it's set in stone. When you get older you'll understand. This is what's best for you. When you and your brother get older you and your husband/wife will get to pick your children's significant others."

You see in Mezatopia man rules over everything. No it's not like woman are slaves or anything like that. No…they just do all the cleaning around the house and all the cooking and all that kind of stuff. Oh and they to obey what their husbands or fathers say.

"So as a guy shouldn't I have to right to pick who I wish to marry? Not only that shouldn't I be allowed to fight this war like every other man?" Jace asked coming into the room.

"No, you are not allowed to pick your wife, that is your mother's rule, the one rule she gets. And as prince of Mezatopia you do not qualify for the war." The King said smiling at his children.

"What about Kayley? She's no prince and she is really good with a bow and arrow. She's pretty good with her hands as well." Jace said standing up for his sister.

"Ain't no daughter of mine going to be fighting in no war! Nor will she marry anybody but Prince Hamperton! And my son will be marrying Princess Dana! That it! End of discussion." The king said putting his foot down once and for all.

"That's it I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad and I was born a commoner instead. At least they get to make some of their own choices!" Kayley screamed running to her room, her two protectors, Allie and Jayden, following her.

"Good going dad, I hope you're happy. Once she's out of this house she'll never come back. And neither will I." Jace said going to his sister's room.

"They'll get over it and see that I'm right and always have." The king said as he and his went to go to their room, but never made it there because of the aliens.

* * *

 **Back in the Modern Universe: At Café Mew Mew:**

"So what are we looking at Wesley?" Elliot asked looking at the giant monitor in the basement.

"I don't know. But from what it looks like we might have a new enemy. Wait, that's new." Wesley said looking at the monitor clicking on something enlarging it.

"What's new?" The girls all asked at once.

"That. It looks like people falling from whatever that opening in the sky was following that creature." Wesley said looking onward.

"You know what that means girls. Get going!" Elliot yelled sending the girls out.

"Right! Power pendant metamorphosis!" All the girls called out transforming into their mew mew forms and taking off, Elliot following closely behind while Wesley stayed behind to watch from the monitors…

* * *

When the gang got to the park they saw the creature and that it had a hold of one of the people who fell with the creature and two of the others on the ground.

"Didn't Wesley say there were four people who fell with it?" Zoey asked.

"I think so." Bridget said shyly.

"What does it matter? Save them!" Elliot demanded.

"Right!" They all yelled charging the thing.

"Hey scumbag! Let them go!" Zoey yelled stopping in front of them and taking out her weapon, as did the others.

"No don't!" One of the people yelled.

"Excuse us?" The girls asked bewildered.

"Don't attack it! That thing has our princess! We can take care of it ourselves!" The guy yelled again as the girl in the creature's hand freed herself.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but we are here to protect our city! So back off!" Renee yelled attacking the creature with her weapon.

"Hey it has our princess!" The girl yelled this time.

"And I said I don't care! It's going to destroy our city if we don't stop it!" Renee yelled as her and the others attacked the creature.

The girls had gotten the creature's attention and when Zoey was about to use her attack the creature grabbed her and swallowed her.

"Zoey NO!" The girls and Elliot yelled shocked.

"See! That's what we were trying to tell you! You should've let us take care of it!" The guy and girl yelled.

"Stop! We should've explained it better to them and this is their city. We need to listen to them as much as they need to listen to us!" A different guy yelled looking pretty pissed off.

"Who the hell are you?" Elliot asked equally as pissed off.

"No one of your concern for now. If you want to get your friend out of that thing and I want to get my sister out we need to work together. Can we agree to that?" The guy asked.

"Yeah I guess. So what do we do?" Elliot asked.

"This is what we do." The mystery guy said as they all huddled together.

* * *

 **Inside The Creature:**

"Ahh!" Zoey yelled falling down into the stomach of the creature onto a girl.

"Oww! What the hell?" The girl yelled.

"I'm sorry. I kinda got swallowed. Hey are you who they call their princess?" Zoey asked getting up.

"Yes I guess you could say that. I wouldn't step there; that's stomach acid." The girl said making Zoey jump across from her.

"Just what are you anyway?" The girl asked.

"Me? I'm a mew mew." Zoey said simply.

"Mew Mew?" The girl asked.

"Yeah you've never heard of us before?" Zoey asked shocked.

"No, sorry." The girl said.

"Wow. Where are you from? Anyway I'm a protector of my city with my friends." Zoey started.

"And you're a girl?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Was all Zoey said.

"And you're allowed to fight?" The girl asked again.

"Yes. So now what do we do?" Zoey asked.

"Well you said girls can attack here right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's correct. What do you have in mind?" Zoey asked.

"Do you have a weapon or something?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I have my strawberry bell." Zoey said.

"Ok, well here's what we do; I'll shot my magic bow and arrow and then when I do that you use your strawberry bell thing. Then when that attack goes through it will either destroy this thing or we have about ten seconds to escape it. Got it?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I got it." Zoey said simply.

"Then watch out!" The girl called calling her bow and arrow and shot.

"Right. Strawberry Full Power!" Zoey yelled her attack.

* * *

 **Outside of the Creature:**

"Well that's the plan…What in the world?" The mystery guy asked as an arrow shot past his face and then a bright pink light and the creature was destroyed as his sister and Zoey came jumping down.

"Zoey!" The girls cried running towards her forgetting about the four people that were there with them.

"Princess! Are you ok?" The guy and girl asked as the mystery guy walked over as well.

"Yes I'm fine. Did you know here, wherever here is girls can fight too?" The girl asked.

"Wait that was your arrow?" The mystery guy asked shocked.

"Yep!" The girl said smiling.

"Hey guys are you ok? Zoey what about you? Are you ok?" Wesley called running towards them, have seen everything on the monitors.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to her anyway. She came up with the idea to get us out of there." Zoey said pointing to the girl who was in the creature's stomach.

"What was that thing?" Corina asked looking at the four mysterious people.

"Don't look at us, we don't know." The one guy said.

"Thanks for helping us. Do you want to tell us who you are?" The mystery guy asked.

"Yeah no problem. And not on your lives." Elliot said simply.

"They're mew mews. The one that was in the creature with me, that's Zoey. And her friends over there are Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry, Elliot and Wesley." The girl said pointing to each and every one of them,

"How on earth do you know who we are?" Everybody asked.

"Let's just say it's one of her special abilities." The mystery guy said.

"Special abilities? Just who are you guys?" Elliot asked annoyed while the girls looked on in horror.

"None of your concern as I said before." The mystery guy said simply.

"Don't be like that Jace. Hi I'm Kayley and this is my twin brother Jace and these are our friends Allie and Jayden." Kayley said introducing everyone.

"Kayley what the hell?" Jace and Jayden asked.

"Come on! You can't expect us to know them and them not to know us. Besides I think we could work together. I mean I think we're going to be here awhile. Might as well get used to it. Plus girls can be free here." Kayley said smiling.

"I don't know if we'll be able to blend in here with how we look. However, they have girls who look like animals walking around here. The guys look pretty normal." Jace said looking at them.

"Oh Jace don't you know? They don't look like that all the time. They just look like that when saving their city, which is now our city as well. And I'm sure we can look different as well. Look see." Kayley said changing her appearance to look like a normal human in this universe.

"So that's what those pendants are for." Jace said as he, Allie and Jayden also changed their appearances as well.

Kayley now instead of having medium length pink hair had long orange hair in pigtails and green eyes instead of blue.

Jace now had short orange hair instead of short pink hair and green eyes instead of blue.

Allie now had long blonde hair in a ponytail instead of short green hair and red eyes instead of blue.

Jayden had shoulder length black hair instead of short white hair and brown eyes instead of blue eyes.

"Wow…we look…"Jayden started.

"Great!" Kayley and Allie shouted with glee.

"I was going to say different." Jayden said looking at him and then Allie.

"Well I suppose where in some different dimension so we have to look different. I guess we should find some place to live now. huh…" Jace huffed looking at his sister and friends and then Elliot, Wesley and the girls.

"So…just where are you guys from?" Kiki asked excitedly.

* * *

END

* * *

So what did you think?

Tell me

Review.

Write soon, SarT55

That means other stories as well.


End file.
